Satisfying Shorts
by BreezeRogue63
Summary: A collection of short stories made out of boredom. You can read them, if you want. If you're bored like I was. Involves three NPCs, and three adventurers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Breeze, again. I got bored yesterday, so I started to write a few short stories about my DragonFable character, Shinata, and her friends. This is mainly for humorous purposes. I hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DragonFable or any of its characters. Nor do I own Yuuki and Kitlyn. They are the property of my friends. I only own Shinata, my DragonFable character.**

**** Satisfying Shorts

1 - Spring Cleaning

It was spring in the town of Falconreach. There were six people working hard to clean the heroes' house (it had gotten rather dusty).

Yuuki and Kitlyn were responsible for the dusting, whileShinata and Drakath were given the job of sweeping. Ash and Zhoom, meanwhile, were working on fixing a hole in the roof.

Yuuki stood in front of one of the bookshelves, dusting. Drakath slowly swept throughout the living room. He stopped in front of where Yuuki was dusting.

"I need to sweep there. Move," Drakath instructed. He had stopped sweeping and was now glaring at her.

The hero kept dusting. "If you haven't noticed, I'm dusting."

"I don't care. I still need to sweep."

"And I need to dust."

"Look. I need to sweep more than you need to dust."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do." Drakath was steadily growing more and more annoyed.

Yuuki turned to Kitlyn. "Hey, Kitlyn? Whose job is more important, Drakath's or mine?"

Kitlyn opened her mouth to respond. Before she could, Drakath turned to Yuuki.

"Hey! You can't talk to my girlfriend!" Drakath shouted in the warrior's face.

"Oh, so I can't talk to my friend now because she's your girlfriend?" Yuuki asked, her voice acidic.

"Exactly. Congrats, you're smart enough to know that."

Yuuki glared at Drakath. The two of them moved to the middle of the living room.

"So I'm stupid?"

"Did you just realize that?"

"I just realized you're gonna be a lot more stupid when I bash your brains out."

"Good luck with that. You can't even-"

"Uh, guys?" Kitlyn asked. They both looked at her.

"What?"

The ninja pointed behind them. Both turned around.

They saw a clean floor. The bookshelf was dustless. Beside this stood the cleaner herself.

Shinata nodded. "I decided to do the jobs myself." She turned around and left the living room. Drakath and Yuuki stood, dumbfounded.

**Thanks for reading! Please review this short story, I'll be back with another in about a week. Peace off, Breeze.**


	2. 2, Inner Thoughts Happy Birthday Kkat!

**Happy Birthday, Kkat! I love you so much, you're an epic amazing friend that I could never replace. Thanks for all you do!3 I made this, just for you. I hope you like it. This is the first of its kind that I've written. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Drakath, or any of Artix Entertainment. Nor do I own Kitlyn or Yuuki (they're my friends' property). I only own Shinata.**

Inner Thoughts

Through the years, I have seen many heroes. Through the years, they have laughed as they defeat me in the beginning. I don't see why. It's just _one _victory. Why make a big deal out of it?

I've been called many things. Weak, scrawny, selfish, you name it. In all of those heroes' minds, I'm always the bad guy. The villain. Some fear me. Some mock me. Either way, I'm always seen in a negative light. I guess they're right to do that. I'll admit, I'm not a saint. And yet, before someone starts a conversation with me, I can see in their eyes they don't enjoy my company. In their head I'm that bad guy, Sepulchure's pet.

Drakath Slugwrath, Sepulchure's stupid pet.

I wasn't always like this. Well, I mean, yes, I lost my family and all, which didn't do any good on my appearance. But there was a time before that. You know, when I was a kid. I had a pretty good beginning. Even if it was a few years shorter than the average childhood. My parents treated me well, and they had really good faith in me. It was like they were some of the few that actually believed in me. Then they died, of course, from one of Sepulchure's raids. Whether it was out of sympathy, or whether he didn't want to waste good training material, he took me in and raised me as his apprentice.

So for a while life went on as it did. I kept running into cocky heroes who gave me no respect. Same old thing, every day. I was getting pretty used to it.

It was an interesting change on that one day.

In reality, it was a regular day, with heroes. But there were _three _this time. A timid little child with silver hair, a smartmouth blonde, and…Well, I don't know how to describe the third. She was a type of…Angel, I think. Well, at first she was an angel who hated my guts. Which was understandable.

I think something changed, in both of us, the day she brought me home.

Of course, when she did that, it turned some heads. She didn't care. It was kind of hard to understand. Wasn't I the bad guy? Wasn't I the guy who should be getting beaten up, and not healed? I didn't understand. Couldn't.

Over time, it seemed that she would do anything for me. Her blonde friend clearly despised it, she made that clear. On some days, I'd have to wait until the sun was in the middle of the sky to visit, since the blonde-haired guardian slept in. It was worth it, her brown-haired friend made good company.

I've been confused by the youngest of the three girls. On days, she'll be yelling at me to leave the house. On other days, she'll be helping the oldest heal me. It's kind of stressing when I sort through the run-ins, trying to figure out how she feels about me.

Well, it didn't matter. In all honesty, I was only sticking around for the oldest. I think she had mentioned something about being a ninja. I can hardly remember, though.

I think, one day, I'll be one of the good guys. Yeah. Then, I might be accepted into the ranks of heroes in this vast world. Girls will line up, asking if I could spare a day out with them.

But I'll ignore them, every single one. I'll walk up to that house on the hilltop myself, and knock on the white door. I'll ask the brown-haired angel who lives there the big question.

Would she, Kitlyn, take me, Drakath Slugwrath, as her husband?

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! 3 Peace off, Breeze.**


	3. 3, A new Beginning

**Whooooooa. Update. It's been ages. Nngack. Yep, I decided to update you with some of my work. Cause I know you're dying to read it.**

**So read and enjoy!**

A new Start

Yuuki stared up at the Falconreach High School building. It was her last year going to this place, thank GOD. The teachers were really starting to get on her nerves. Especially since they couldn't take a joke every now and then. When she put that frog in Mrs. Watner's drawer last year it was only meant to be a birthday surprise! But instead of thanking her, the algebra teacher sent her to ISS with a whole packet.

From ninth to eleventh grade, Yuuki had been the worst student on campus. She never did her homework. She never arrived on time. She never really followed any of the rules. And she was fine with it. Who wouldn't be? They were stupid, anyway. Though Kitlyn and Shinata had tried to sway her out of it, Yuuki never did. Well, until now. Neither of the girls knew why, and Yuuki intended to keep it that way.

For Zhoom, Yuuki's secret Sand Prince [which was a private title, mind you], she would try to behave in the blasted school.

"Ready for a new year, Yuuki?" Yuuki blinked. She looked over at Shinata, who stood beside her. Now, Shinata was the entire opposite. She never did a thing wrong in her life. Sometimes it was a bit annoying, but Yuuki could live with it. Although, her and that Ashy boy were looking suspicious.

Yuuki nodded. "Yep. Can't wait. A fresh start," she declared, standing a little straighter. Shinata smiled over at the warrior.

"Even though I have no idea why you've suddenly decided to change, I like it!" she chirped. "Now, let's get inside before-"

At that moment there came an explosion from inside the school. A nasty green-colored smoke drifted from out of the windows. Students and teachers alike came running out the building, coughing. Yuuki felt her heart wrench. _Oh, please, please, please don't let it be –_

"Yuuki!" Cysero strode out of the building. His brown hair seemed a bit more messy than usual. He slung an arm around her shoulder, grinning. "How's my partner in crime doin', eh?"

"Hi, Cysero," Yuuki said, her heart settling in the deepest, darkest pits of her stomach. "Uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were expelled."

Cysero chuckled. "Dad pulled a few strings. So, this year, huh? Gonna be as wild as summer camp!" His grin widened. "With you and I, we're indestructible!"

"Y-yeah," Yuuki agreed. "Indestructible."

_This is going to be a long year._

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, subscribe!**_  
_


End file.
